


Conflict Resolution

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Clit Rubbing, Conflict Resolution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-OT6 - Freeform, RTTE S01E04, Race To The Edge, Slurs, Vaginal Fingering, When Darkness Falls, resolving conflict with sex, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Ruffnut had made a joke about the three of them having a post-coital cuddle.Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were adamant that was not the case.Their refrain was, “It’s not like that!”





	Conflict Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in October 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "It’s not like that."
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, specifically during the episode **When Darkness Falls**. After Hiccup and Toothless leave with the twins and Barf and Belch for the Thorston challenge we don’t see Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout for quite some time, so I filled in that blank, hehe.

The last thing that Hiccup saw before he and Toothless fled, or rather, _volunteered_ as judges for the Thorston Challenge was Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs fighting over a rock.

And when Hiccup, the twins, and their dragons got back to the camp with the captured white dragon, what they found were three cuddling dragon riders. They were all asleep.

Snotlout was lying with his head on Astrid’s breast, using her as a pillow. Fishlegs was lying on his side, next to Astrid and Snotlout with an arm around both of them, his hand ending up on top of Snotlout’s hand, which was on top of Astrid’s hand. So, essentially, they were holding hands in their sleep.

Ruffnut had made a joke about the three of them having a post-coital cuddle.

Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were adamant that was not the case.

Their refrain was, “It’s not like that!”

Luckily, they had other things to worry about (such as the captured small dragon in a net) so the attention given to the fact that Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid had been found cuddling was rather quickly abandoned.

Ruffnut had been right, though. It _had_ been a post-coital cuddle.

What she didn’t know, however, was that it was a post-make-up sex cuddle.

 

 

 

Earlier, as the sun set…

Astrid sighed pleasurably as she lay naked on the grass as two hands, one belonging to Fishlegs which rubbed her clit and the other to Snotlout which fingerfucked her cunt. She stroked her breast with a hand and drunk in the sensations of two hands that were not her own so focused on her bodily pleasure.

It was beautiful.

Coming off the wondrous euphoria of her third orgasm, she let out a pleased but shaky gasp followed by the words: “Apology accepted.”

She watched as Snotlout and Fishlegs kissed each other on the lips before they laid down on either side of Astrid; Astrid was in the middle.

Fishlegs kissed her softly on her forehead and pushed her hair out of her eyes. He caressed her face, gently. Snotlout gently cupped her cheek and also kissed her forehead. Both of them gently pressed their foreheads to hers and she closed her eyes briefly. She sighed shakily.

When they pulled away, she shared eye contact with Fishlegs and with Snotlout.

“Are you okay?” Fishlegs asked softly. He made a “hmm” noise.

“I’m okay,” she whispered, a little shakily.

“Did you like this?” Snotlout asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, it was wonderful,” she whispered.

They nodded. They continued to touch her face softly and gaze into her eyes.

“Kiss me, both of you,” she requested, in a whisper.

Snotlout leaned down to kiss Astrid for a nice long moment. After pulling away, Fishlegs waited a few moments to let Astrid breathe and rest, and when she whispered, “Well?” He finally leaned down to kiss her gently.

Afterwards, Snotlout and Fishlegs each laid a hand on her stomach. She placed her own hand over theirs. Their hands were all touching each other.

Several quiet beautiful moments passed.

“Well, that’s one way to resolve a conflict,” Astrid finally said, softly.

After their tussle over the rock, the three had come to the agreement of apologizing with sexual activity, in specific, mutual masturbation and kissing. One of them had commented that Hiccup would want them to “kiss and make up” and that had somehow snowballed into “make-up sex.” Well, make-sex that was also happened to be first-time sex. Perhaps make-up sex was Option Four.

So, they each had a turn in being masturbated to orgasm (or multiple, in Astrid’s case) by the other two, starting with Fishlegs, following with Snotlout, and ending with Astrid. Astrid had insisted she be last, since she wanted ample opportunity to become turned on by their activities.

They had all taken care to be very attentive to each other, to communicate before, during and after the sex acts, to make sure that the recipient felt good about the activities. The love and care that the three of them had exhibited to each other was overwhelmingly moving.

It was beautiful.

It resolved their conflict. The rock was completely forgotten. Maybe Meatlug had eaten it.

“Are you suggesting that whenever we have a conflict with somebody we just have sex with them?” Snotlout asked. “Who wants to volunteer to have sex with Dagur?”

“That’s not what I meant, Lout,” Astrid said.

“I suppose you meant for intragroup conflict,” Fishlegs replied. “Conflict between members of the Dragon Riders.”

“I know what ‘intragroup conflict’ means, Fishlegs,” Snotlout retorted. “I was gonna tell Astrid what it meant.”

Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout’s comment, before she said, “When I made my comment, yes, I was referring to intragroup conflict— barring conflict between family, of course. However, I was not suggesting that we do that every time we have conflict. Options One through Three are sufficient.”

“Aw, man!” Snotlout whispered, disappointed.

Astrid and Fishlegs couldn’t help but look at Snotlout fondly.

“We should probably get dressed,” Fishlegs said, after a moment, starting to move to get up. “We don’t know when the others will come back. This would be hard to explain.”

“Good idea,” Snotlout said, as he got up as well.

“While we’re on the subject: let’s keep this between the three of us, okay?” Astrid requested, while she picked up her clothing.

“That we had make-up sex?” Snotlout asked.

“Yes,” Astrid replied.

“Hey, can we at least cuddle together after we get clothed again?” Snotlout said.

“Oooh, cuddling!” Fishlegs exclaimed. He nodded and he smiled brightly.

Snotlout couldn’t help but be enchanted by that smile.

Astrid also was enchanted by that bright smile, as well as Snotlout’s request to cuddle.

“That sounds wonderful,” Astrid agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the numbered options comments are references to those three options that were mentioned by Stoick in Defenders of Berk, **A Tale of Two Dragons**.


End file.
